The Kendal Chronicles  Year 10
by rahzwell
Summary: Rachel and Finn have a big announcement.
1. Chapter 1

_**Title:**_ The Kendal Chronicles - Year 10

_**Chapter:**_ Chapter One

_**Author:**_ Cyn

_**Summary:**_ Rachel and Finn have a big announcement.

_**Catergory:**_ UA

_**Warning:**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Not real. Lies, I tell you. Complete and utter lies. ;)

_**Author's Notes:**_ Constructive criticism always welcome. Flame on if you must, but I tend to be fire retardant. Besides, I don't offend easily and I usually just delete what I don't like anyway, so why waste time and energy.

And now, on with the story. . .

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~*~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Adults are strange. I say that a lot, but it really is true. Like when Mommy got all mushy with me the other day.

I was watching SpongeBob. I love SpongeBob. Him and Patrick Starfish are really funny. DF and I watch it together all the time. I'm not sure who laughs at them more me or him.

Anyway, DF hadn't gotten home from work yet and Mommy was at the computer. She kept smiling and looking at me all funny. She gets this way whenever she starts looking at my baby pictures. She has them all on the computer; sorted and dated and stuff.

"Kendal?" She asked all of a sudden.

"Yeah." I said only half paying attention to her. I mean really, Spongebob was on.

"What would you think about having a little brother or sister?"

I frowned at Mommy. I mean, I like being an only child. When you have four parents, being all by yourself is pretty cool. Not to mention the grandparents. I have _six_ grandparents. That is a total haul at my birthday, and Christmas is way cool. But, when I looked at Mommy she looked sorta sad, so I smiled a little.

"I guess it'd be kinda cool." I said even though I wasn't sure if I really meant it though.

Mommy just smiled really big and went back to looking at pictures on the computer. And, I went back to watching SpongeBob and Patrick.

-/-

I had pretty much forgotten about it until a couple of days later. I was in my room finishing up my homework when I heard DF yell.

"Yes!" DF shouted.

I was curious and a little scared. I didn't know what was going on, so I headed toward the living room, and that's when I saw DF swinging Mommy around in a circle. He had picked her up and was hugging her real tight and laughing. I didn't know what to think.

"Are you sure?" DF asked when he finally put Mommy down. Mommy nodded and he picked her up again.

"Finn, stop." Mommy said. "You're going to make me sick."

"Oh, sorry." He said. "Ken-dal." He yelled the first half of my name and then said the last half quieter when he saw me. "Hey, Buddy."

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Kendal." Mommy said. "Baby, Daddy and I are going to have baby." I looked at Mommy confused.

"What about DF?"

"No, no, Sweetie, Daddy _Finn_ and I are going to have a baby." Mommy explained.

"Oh." I said. Having three dads is kinda confusing sometimes.

"So, what do you think?" DF asked. "You ready to be a big brother?" I shrugged.

"I can't wait to tell the family." Mommy said smiling. I don't think I'd ever seen Mommy smile that big.

"We can tell them Friday." DF offered. "Everyone's going to be there."

"Perfect."

"I'm going go finish my homework." I said.

"Okay." Mommy said. "Dinner's in hour." I nodded and went back to my room.

Mommy looked so happy. I can't remember when Mommy looked like that ever before. I don't know if I like this. I'm supposed to be the only child. And, now I'm going to have to share with a baby. Baby's get all kinds of attention from adults. Not just their parents, but everyone. I don't know if I'm going to like this big brother stuff.

-/-


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title:**_ The Kendal Chronicles - Year 10

_**Chapter:**_ Chapter Two

_**Author:**_ Cyn

_**Summary:**_ Rachel and Finn have a big announcement.

_**Catergory:**_ UA

_**Warning:**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Not real. Lies, I tell you. Complete and utter lies. ;)

_**Author's Notes:**_ Constructive criticism always welcome. Flame on if you must, but I tend to be fire retardant. Besides, I don't offend easily and I usually just delete what I don't like anyway, so why waste time and energy.

And now, on with the story. . .

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~*~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

When I was little and Mommy and DF got married, all Mommy talked about was "The Big Day". Now, all she talks about is "The Baby." All I hear all day long is "The Baby" this and "The Baby" that. And, to top it all off, we hafta move. Mommy and DF said that our apartment is too small. There isn't a room for "The Baby". I'm tired of all this baby stuff. And, I don't want to move. All my stuff is here.

And, you should have seen the way everyone acted when Mommy told them about "The Baby" at Family Dinner Friday. You'd have thought Mommy had won the lottery or something. Nana cried. Papaw pulled her into a hug the same way DF did. Daddy cried. DB got a really funny look on his face and later said something to Daddy that made him swat DB's shoulder and say something about "no matter how hard we tried". I don't know what that's all about.

And, Mommy looked so happy. She rubs her belly and smiles all the time. She and my Daddies barely have time for me all of a sudden.

Like when we were at the park, and I tried to show DF how I could throw a football just like he used to. He acted like he was paying attention and then missed the ball when I threw it to him. It went right over his head. He was watching a baby drool all over itself.

"Daddy?" I shouted.

"Oh, sorry, Bud." DF said. "I'll get it."

Then, as he was walking over to pick up the football, the stupid baby smiled at him and he forgot all about it. He walked over and started goo-goo talking to the baby instead. Then the baby's Mommy came over and started to talking to DF and he forgot all about me.

I just stood there while my Daddy fussed all over some baby that wasn't related to us or even the baby of any Mommy and DF's friends. It was just some stupid baby at the park. I was really, really getting tired of this baby crap.

_I don't want a stupid baby sister or brother. I just don't, so there._

Daddy turned toward me and frowned. "What did you just say?" Daddy said.

I got scared. I must have said it out loud when I didn't mean to.

"Nothing." I mumbled.

"Really?" DF said but I knew he didn't believe me. "Get in the car. We're going home."

"Yes, Sir." I hurried over to pick up my football and then ran to he car.

I was standing at the door when DF got there. He unlocked the car and motioned me in.

"Buckle up." He said. "We will discuss this with your mother when we get home. Understood?" I nodded. "I can't hear you nod, young man."

"Yes, I understand."

"Good." DF started the car and we headed home.

I stayed real quiet on the ride home. DF didn't seem to want to talk to me and I knew that Mommy would be upset at what I had said. I also knew that Mommy would tell Daddy. I sniffed once and DF looked at me through the rearview mirror before shaking his head and looking ahead again. I hate it when my parents are mad at me.

-/-


	3. Chapter 3

_**Title:**_ The Kendal Chronicles - Year 10

_**Chapter:**_ Chapter Three

_**Author:**_ Cyn

_**Summary:**_ Rachel and Finn have a big announcement.

_**Catergory:**_ UA

_**Warning:**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Not real. Lies, I tell you. Complete and utter lies. ;)

_**Author's Notes:**_ Constructive criticism always welcome. Flame on if you must, but I tend to be fire retardant. Besides, I don't offend easily and I usually just delete what I don't like anyway, so why waste time and energy.

And now, on with the story. . .

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~*~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

When we got home, DF sent me to my room. He told me, no TV, no computer, and no video games until after he talked to Mommy and then we all talked together. I just knew I was going to be in trouble. And, I knew that Mommy was going to tell Daddy and DB and then I'd have to have a talk with them, too.

Having four parents is pretty cool most of the time. But, getting into trouble is four times worse. The only thing I could be happy about was that I would only have _one _punishment. I was pretty sure I could deal with that. Well, right up to the point that DF came and got me so's we could all talk together.

"Kendal." DF poked his head in my room. "Come on into the living room, please."

Mommy was sitting on the couch and smiled sadly when I came in. She patted the seat next to her, so I sat down next to her.

"Kendal." Mommy said. "Daddy told me what you said about the baby being stupid." I looked at the floor. "Would you like to tell me what that was all about?" I shrugged but didn't say anything. "That isn't an answer, Kendal." I swallowed and tried to say something but my voice squeaked and I had to try again.

"The baby gets all the attention." I said. "No one pays attention to me." I sniffed. "And, it isn't even born yet." I felt a tear run down my face and wiped it away. "When it does get here, you'll all forget about me."

"What?" Mommy chuckled. "How could we possibly forget about you?" I shrugged. "Kendal, you're my baby, our baby. You always will be."

"But, you smile all the time now." I said.

"And, you think that I didn't smile when I found out about you?" Mommy asked. I looked at her confused. "You were a really, really big surprise. None of us expected you, but once we knew you were coming, we couldn't wait."

"Mommy smiled all the time when she was pregnant with you, Kendal." DF said. "She practically glowed, heck, so'd your Dad."

"And, Daddy Blaine and all the grandparents." Mommy said. "They acted then, the same way they act now for the most part."

"Yeah, Kendal." DF said. "Nana and Papaw went through your Dad's and my old stuff. You even got McGeeGee. My Dad, not you're Papaw, but my Father got that for me when I was a baby."

"You mean, Grandpa Christopher." I asked. "The one in the picture at Nana and Papaw's house."

"That's the one." DF said smiling. "And, when this baby get's here, it'll get McGeeGee, too."

"And, it isn't like we're taking things away from you, Sweetie." Mommy said. "You're going to share with your new brother or sister."

"You get to be a big brother." DF said. "Like me." DF smiled.

"But, Daddy is only a month younger than you, DF." I said. It's what Daddy always says when DF talks about being a big brother.

"Still counts." DF said smiling.

"I'm sorry I called the baby stupid, Mommy." I said. Mommy smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"It's okay, Love." Mommy said. "But, next time, try not to hold all this stuff inside for so long, okay?" I nodded. "You know you can talk to us about anything. Me or Daddy Finn or Daddy and Daddy Blaine. We will always listen to you, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy." I said.

"We'll just keep this between the three of us." Mommy said and I cocked my eyebrow at her. She never lets me off without including Daddy and DB. "No harm done it's all taken care of. No punishment, this time." I just nodded not really believing my luck. "Now, go wash up for dinner."

-/-


	4. Chapter 4

_**Title:**_ The Kendal Chronicles - Year 10

_**Chapter:**_ Chapter Four

_**Author:**_ Cyn

_**Summary:**_ Rachel and Finn have a big announcement.

_**Catergory:**_ UA

_**Warning:**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Not real. Lies, I tell you. Complete and utter lies. ;)

_**Author's Notes:**_ Constructive criticism always welcome. Flame on if you must, but I tend to be fire retardant. Besides, I don't offend easily and I usually just delete what I don't like anyway, so why waste time and energy.

And now, on with the story. . .

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~*~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

When Mommy and Daddy got married, the "Big Day" was crazy. Everything was confusing and all kinds of stuff happened and Daddy even had to fix Mommy's dress, but, when "The Baby" was born it was even crazier.

DF came into my bedroom really early in the morning and woke me up. I had no idea what he was saying or what he wanted me to do. I was still most of the way asleep.

"Finn, grab Kendal's bag from his closet and put it with mine next to the door." I heard Mommy say, but I still had no idea what was going on. It was like a dream.

"Did you call Kurt and Blaine or do you want me to do it?" DF said as I sat on the sofa in my jammies still just staring at them like they were on another planet or something.

"I already called them after I called my Dads." Mommy said. She was breathing funny and rubbing her stomach. "They are all going to meet us at the hospital. Kendal will stay with Kurt and Blaine until we all get home."

"Right." DF said. "I'd better call Mom and Dad." DF said. He started looking for his phone and then I picked it up off the coffee table and held it out to him. "Thanks, Bud."

I was a little scared, but I moved over to sit next to Mommy. She smiled around puffing breaths really fast and put her arm around me.

"What's goin on?" I asked still sleepy.

"The baby's coming." Mommy said.

"Right here?" I asked wondering if it would fall on the floor.

"No, not yet." She said then took a really big breath and stopped puffing. "Very soon though."

"We hafta go to the hospital?" I asked.

"Yep." Mommy said. She still sounded out of breath. "Your Dad and Blaine are going to meet us at the hospital, and you get to stay with them until me and the Baby can come home."

"How come you can't have it here?" I asked. Our house was always really clean and all. Mommy always said we could eat off the floors.

"Better to let the doctors do their job than for us to have all the f-un." Mommy voice cracked and she called out to DF. "Finn?"

"Eleven minutes." DF called back.

"Are we ready?" Mommy asked puffing breaths again.

"Ready and set." DF said as he came back into the living room. "I'll put the bags in the car first and then come back to help you, okay." Mommy just nodded. "Come on, Kendal. You can strap in, too."

"Okay, Daddy." I said sliding off of the couch and rushing to catch up with him.

-/-


	5. Chapter 5

_**Title:**_ The Kendal Chronicles - Year 10

_**Chapter:**_ Chapter Five

_**Author:**_ Cyn

_**Summary:**_ Rachel and Finn have a big announcement.

_**Catergory:**_ UA

_**Warning:**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Not real. Lies, I tell you. Complete and utter lies. ;)

_**Author's Notes:**_ Constructive criticism always welcome. Flame on if you must, but I tend to be fire retardant. Besides, I don't offend easily and I usually just delete what I don't like anyway, so why waste time and energy.

And now, on with the story. . .

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~*~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

By the time we got to the hospital, Mommy was breathing really fast and then she would blow out really hard. DF just kept telling her to breathe. I don't know what all the breathing was about.

When we got to the hospital, DF told me to get out and stand on the sidewalk in front of the car. He got Mommy's and my bag out of the trunk and set them next to me.

"Stay put, okay?" DF said. I nodded.

DF went back to help Mommy out of the car. Mommy was breathing hard but not blowing when DF helped her get up.

"Kendal, can you roll the bags inside while I help Mommy?" DF asked holding onto Mommy's hand and arm.

"Uh-huh." I said.

We were almost to the door when Mommy groaned and doubled over.

"Ow, ow, ow." Mommy said holding her stomach again.

"Mommy are you okay?" I said. I was really scared now.

"I'll be okay, Baby." Mommy said. She started blowing hard again and DF had to pick her up to get her into the hospital.

I dragged the bags behind me. I was glad they were on wheels, though.

"Someone! Hello!" DF shouted as we walked through the sliding doors. "My wife is having a baby!"

A nurse walked from a back office and immediately crossed to a waiting wheelchair. DF carefully placed Mommy in the chair. Mommy was blowing hard again and the nurse was saying something to DF and he was talking real fast and the nurse took Mommy away and DF looked worried and I was really, really scared.

"Daddy?"

"Hey, Kendal." DF said softly stooping sown to hug me. "It's okay, Baby. Mommy will be okay, and this time tomorrow, you'll be a big brother. I just wish I knew where your Father was."

"Finn?" I turned around to see Daddy and DB coming through the door.

"Kurt." DF said standing up. "Thank God."

"Where's Rachel?"

"They just took her back." Finn said.

"We've got Kendal." Kurt said taking my hand. "Go."

DF disappeared through the door that they took Mommy through.

"Where is your bag, K?" DB asked me and I pointed toward the chairs. "Come on. I bet if we put a couple of these chairs together, you can lay down and take a nap. Wanna try?"

I wanted to say no, but then I yawned, so I knew I couldn't convince him or Daddy. Besides, I was tired and still a little scared. Daddy sat with me and I put my head on his lap. He was running his hand through my hair and the next thing I knew I was still laying in the same spot, but Nana was stroking my hair instead of Daddy.

"Nana?" I asked.

"Well, hello there." Nana said.

"Where's Daddy?"

"Well, Daddy Finn needed him to come back with him and your Mamma." Nana said.

"Oh." I said. Nana looked worried and I knew something wasn't right. "I have to pee, Nana."

"Okay." Nana said. "The restroom room is right there. Do you need me to get Daddy Blaine or Papaw to go with you?"

"Uh-uh." I said. "I can go by myself."

"Okay." Nana said. She smiled at me, but she looked sad and worried.

"Is Mommy okay?"

"She's fine, Sweetie."

Adults are kinda dumb sometimes. I know my Nana real well and I knew that she was lying. Nana never lies to me. I didn't like it at all.

When I got back from the bathroom, Papaw was sitting with Nana and they were talking real quiet. I didn't hear much, but Papaw said something about a "beach birth". I was confused, cause I knew Mommy wasn't having the baby on a beach. Nana looked up then and saw me and nudged Papaw.

"Hey, Big Guy." Papaw said way to enthusiastically. "Everything come out all right in there?"

Papaw always makes corny jokes when he's nervous and trying to act like he isn't.

"I guess." I said. I was still tired and scared all over again. "Papaw, why'd you say that Mommy is having a beach birth?"

"A beach?" Papaw said with a fake chuckle. "Your Mommy's having the baby here at the hospital, Kendal. She's not having it on a beach."

"But, I heard you say it." I said.

"Not beach, Kendal." Papaw said. Nana nudged him and shook her head. "He needs to know something, Carole." Nana shrugged. "Kendal, your little brother or sister was trying to come out feet first. It's called breech, not beach."

"Is that bad?"

"It can be." Nana said. "But, you Mommy's doctor is very good at this and he said that everything should be just fine."

"Is Mommy going to die?"

"No, Baby, no." Nana said. "Your Mommy is going to be fine. Sometimes babies just get turned around and the doctor has to work a little to get it fixed."

"Your little sibling is just in a hurry." Papaw said. "They want to run right out here and see us." Again with the corny jokes.

DB came back into the waiting room from where ever he had been and I ran to him. He bent down and I threw my arms around him. I didn't want to cry. I just couldn't help it. Daddy says I get it from him. I was just so scared and worried and I just needed to cry.

"Blaine." Papaw began, but DB stopped him.

"It's okay, Dad." DB said. "Kendal and I are going to go sit in the corner and talk for a little while. I got him."

"DB, I want Mommy." I said. And, I really, really did.

"Well, your Mommy is a little busy right now, K." Blaine said. "Your little brother or sister is being pretty hard on her right now."

"Papaw said that they were trying to come out feet first." I sniffed.

"Yeah." DB nodded. "Your Mommy had to be sedated. And, Daddy Finn said that she was asking for Daddy, so he went back there with them."

"Do they have to turn the baby around?" I asked.

"No, but they have to be really careful so as not to hurt the baby or your Mommy." DB said. "Mommy is small, so that can cause a problem. The doctor decided that it would be best to have an emergency cesarean section."

"What's that?"

"I don't think you would understand right now, but your Mother is in the very best hands." DB said. "Daddy Finn and Daddy are staying with Mommy while the doctors take care of her. Daddy will probably come out and tell us all about it."

"I'm sorry I'm such a crybaby, Daddy." I said. I hate getting all weepy and snotty.

"You're not a crybaby. You're my baby." DB said. "Everything is going to be fine." He smiled a little and ruffled my hair. "Do you want to try and nap again?" I yawned again and nodded. "Okay. I'll stay here with you, okay?" I nodded and nestled into DB side.

-/-


	6. Chapter 6

_**Title:**_ The Kendal Chronicles - Year 10

_**Chapter:**_ Chapter Six

_**Author:**_ Cyn

_**Summary:**_ Rachel and Finn have a big announcement.

_**Catergory:**_ UA

_**Warning:**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Not real. Lies, I tell you. Complete and utter lies. ;)

_**Author's Notes:**_ Constructive criticism always welcome. Flame on if you must, but I tend to be fire retardant. Besides, I don't offend easily and I usually just delete what I don't like anyway, so why waste time and energy.

And now, on with the story. . .

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~*~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

I didn't think I would fall asleep again, but DB's lap is really comfortable. I heard a commotion and I woke up as DB was lifting me up. I kept my head on his shoulder as he walked over to the where all the grandparents were sitting. And, that's when I saw Daddy.

"Kurt." DB said as he got to Daddy.

"They're okay." Daddy said and DB let of a long breath.

"Thank God."

"It was touch or go for a little while." Daddy said nodding. "Rachel had some pretty bad bleeding, but they got it under control."

"And, the Baby?" G.P. Leon asked.

"She's okay now." Daddy said. "Her heart rate dropped just before they started surgery, and they had to take her a little bit faster than they would have liked."

"Oh My God." G.P. Hiram said sitting down hard on the chair behind him.

"She was blue when she came out, but they got her back." Daddy said his voice breaking.

"She?" Nana asked.

"April Elizabeth Hudson." Daddy said smiling. "She's in NICU and Rachel is in recovery. Finn's with her. He refused to leave her side."

"What else?" Papaw said. "There's something you're not telling us."

"The surgeon told Finn that because of the extensive nature of what he had to do to save April, there is a very good chance that Rachel won't be able to have anymore children." Daddy said. He looked really sad.

"Oh no." Nana said.

"Does she know, yet?" Grandma asked.

Daddy shook his head. "That's why Finn wanted to stay with her. So, she knows that April is okay and to tell her what happened."

"Daddy?" I said. I hate when Daddy's sad. It always makes me sad, too.

"Hey, Baby." He smiled and took me from DB. He hugged me really, really tight.

"Come sit down, Kurt." DB said. "You look like you're about to fall over."

"I thought it was tough when Kendal was born." Daddy said. I could feel him shaking as he sat down on one of the couches and tucked me in next to him. "Blaine, it was awful." Daddy started to cry harder and DB knelt in front of Daddy and put his arms around both of us. "We almost lost them both."

"They're okay now, Baby." DB said his voice muffled by Daddy's shoulder. "They're going to be fine. You have to focus on that and stay positive for Rachel."

"I know." Daddy said. "Kendal, Baby. Your little sister's adorable, by the way."

"Is she all scrunchy like the babies in the pictures I saw in the book Mommy got me?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's scrunchy, and tiny, and probably the second most beautiful baby I have ever seen." Daddy said smiling as tears still slid down his face.

"Second most beautiful?" DB asked.

"Well, maybe I'm a little biased, but little man here just happens to be _the_ most beautiful baby I have ever seen." Daddy put his hands on both side of my face and gave me a sloppy kiss on my forehead.

"Daddy." I wiped my forehead, so Daddy grabbed my face again and gave me another sloppy kiss.

I tried to pull away from him, but he wouldn't let me go, so I licked him on the nose.

"Oh, it is on, now, little mister." Daddy said and pulled me to him and started blowing raspberries into my neck.

We were laughing so hard, we didn't notice that DF had walked into the waiting room.

"Finn, Honey." Nana said. DF walked over to Nana and started crying hard as Nana pulled him into her arms.

-/-

I have never seen DF so sad. He cried into Nana's shoulder for a long time. Daddy cried again, too. So did I. Daddy says I get all the crying stuff from him and I guess I do. I just don't like it when any of my Daddies cry. I don't like it when Mommy cries, either. I refuse to let them cry all alone, you know.

Anyway, DF finally looked around at everyone. He tried to smile, but he was still sorta crying.

"They're moving Rachel to a room right now." DF said clearing his throat. "April should be out of the NICU in a couple of days. They want to monitor her really close since her heart rate dropped and all." He took a deep breath and his voice was all cracky and hard to understand.

"Is there anything we can do?" DB asked.

"Not really." DF said. "Just take Kendal home and get some rest."

"What about you?" Nana asked.

"I'm going to stay with Rachel." DF said. "I, uh, want to be there when she wakes up."

"Is she going to be okay?" Papaw asked.

"I don't know." DF said.

"What about you?" Daddy asked.

"I don't know that either." DF said.

-/- 


	7. Chapter 7

_**Title:**_ The Kendal Chronicles - Year 10

_**Chapter:**_ Epilogue

_**Author:**_ Cyn

_**Summary:**_ Rachel and Finn have a big announcement.

_**Catergory:**_ UA

_**Warning:**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Not real. Lies, I tell you. Complete and utter lies. ;)

_**Author's Notes:**_ Constructive criticism always welcome. Flame on if you must, but I tend to be fire retardant. Besides, I don't offend easily and I usually just delete what I don't like anyway, so why waste time and energy.

And now, on with the story. . .

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~*~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Mommy was kinda sad when she first got home with April. She couldn't do too much. The doctor told her she wasn't allowed to move too much or pick up heavy things. So, me and DF did a lot. I mean, _a lot_.

I helped DF make bottles for April and wash clothes and cook and clean the house. Daddy and DB helped, too.

Nana and Papaw came over to help. That was cool. Nana and Daddy cooked and DB helped me with my homework. Papaw played with April while Mommy and DF took a nap. I didn't think that grown ups took naps, but they were asleep for long time.

I didn't even realize that it was Friday Family Dinner night until the G.P.'s and Grandma and Grandpa showed up at the door. They helped in the kitchen and we got the whole house cleaned in about half the time if usually took me and DF.

Then just before dinner, Mommy came out of the bedroom and sat on the couch with me. She was really pale and all, but she was smiling. My Mommy is the most beautifullest Mommy in the whole world even when she's sick. I smiled back at her and she hugged me a little bit. I couldn't squeeze her real tight like I usually do, but I still hugged her the best I could.

"Dinner will be ready in about 5 minutes." Daddy called from the door. "You want to eat at the table or in the living room, Rachel?"

"Probably in here." Rachel said. "I still can't sit up too straight."

"KO." Daddy said. "Kendal, Sweetheart, can you go get the lap tray out of the bedroom for Daddy, please."

"Uh-huh." I said and hurried off toward Mommy and DF's bedroom.

When I got back, Mommy and DF were sitting on the couch with April and everyone was oohing and ahhing over April again. I just rolled my eyes.

-/-

So, I guess having a little sister isn't all bad. I mean April is kinda cute and all, but she cries a lot, and eats a lot, and poops a lot.

Sometimes when I try to play with her she spits up all over herself which is really gross. Mommy and DF just ooh and ahh about it when they clean it up. My parents are strange. Puke is not cute.

And, then, sometimes she really, really stinks. I mean, really, _really_ stinks. Mommy and DF don't seem to notice. They just baby talk to her while DF gives her a bath or changes her diaper or something. Poop is not cute, either.

Daddy and DB are almost as bad. April drools on herself and they just smile at her and wipe it off with their hands. YUCK! Drool is so not cute, either.

Maybe when she gets older and, you know, can sit up and walk and all she'll be a little bit more fun to play with. For right now, I'll just watch my parents act like idiots around her.

-/-

The End.


End file.
